Small watercraft (for example: canoes, kayaks, stand up paddleboards, and the like) are often used on waterways (streams, rivers, lakes, oceans) as a form of recreation and transportation. When not being used, small watercrafts are often stored out of the water due to their relatively small size with respect to full size boats and tendency to be easily jostled when in the water when not manned. However, many small watercrafts are large and heavy enough to be cumbersome and difficult to remove from the water by a single operator.
Docks can be configured to be a floating structure over water or a raised platform over the surface of the water (also known as a pier). Docks can provide a convenient storage solution for small watercraft. However, docks are commonly raised above the water, therefore forcing the operator to lift the small watercraft from the water and occupy otherwise usable square footage on the dock deck with the stored watercraft. Further, inverting the small watercraft so as to prevent rain water from collecting in the watercraft is often preferred. Many small watercrafts are both cumbersome to invert and difficult to secure for storage when inverted.
Therefore, improvements in watercraft storage are needed.